Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: "They say that somewhere over the rainbow, there is a world very much different to ours." Sierrah looks Glinda in the eye, "Would I have a normal skin colour there mama?" One-shot. *Special Announcement in the Author's Note so read that for something amazing!*


**A/N: ****Special Announcement! So basically, thanks to Broadwaygirl21 for making the Wizard some sick monster and thanks to Maddy (Ultimate Queen of Cliffies) for allowing us to do this; Broadwaygirl21 and myself are going to be doing The Wizard Hunters and if anyone is interested, leave a review or PM either me or Broadwaygirl21 if you'd like to be a part of The Wizard Hunters.** **It's been ages with Sierrah and obviously she isn't actually Glinda's daughter because you know, Finding Yourself happened. So basically, Sierrah's about four so that means Glinda would be pregnant with Stephano (again if you don't know, read Finding Yourself). Anyways, here is some "mother-daughter" bonding.  
**_~Vision_

* * *

Glinda sits in a chair beside an open window, brushing the strands of sandy blonde- almost brown- hair, with a hairbrush. Once in a while Glinda runs her fingers through the hair before brushing again. The rain season in the Emerald City comes and goes as fast as the summer season in Quadling country. The humidity outside makes its way into the roasting hot bedroom and the sun shines brightly onto the Emerald Palace.

"What is that in the sky, mama?" a small finger points upwards the clouds, broken by the rays of sunlight.

Glinda smiles, shifting the curious girl onto her lap, being cautious of her potruding baby bump, "That is a rainbow, my sweet." she replied, "They usually come out when the sun shines while it rains. There are many colours, see?"

The girl squints at the rainbow, bright against the dark clouds yet it was still faint to distort one's vision, "Look mama! It has the same colour as my skin!" the girl exclaims.

"Indeed." Glinda agrees, "The rainbow also has the colour of Quadling skin. There are many other colours; yellow and blue to name a couple. Sierrah could you stand up for me please?"

Sierrah shifts off of her mother's lap, allowing Glinda to gather her hair and begin braiding her hair. Glinda braids Sierrah's hair in silence, her daughter stands as still as she can- watching the rainbow with wide eyes. The four year old tilts her head in interest. After Glinda throws the braid over Sierrah's shoulder, she lifts her daughter back onto her lap.

"They say that somewhere over the rainbow, there is another world very much different to ours." Glinda says.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high._

Sierrah looks her mother right in the eye "Would I have a normal skin colour there mama? Would there be kids who would want to be my friends and not bully me?" asks Sierrah.

Glinda stiffens with the girl in her arms but then relaxes at the thought of the poor, little farm girl- Dorothy- who was extremely accepting of everyone in Oz, "Of course, my sweet. It is a world where everyone is loved and nobody is left out."

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._

Sierrah giggles and Glinda hugs her tight, "And the sky is as blue as your eyes." the woman gently pokes the girl's nose, causing a giggle to erupt from Sierrah's mouth, "It is a world where many would dream to go. A world that is paradise."

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue._  
_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

Sierrah hops off and walks over towards the window ledge, looking out of the window, imagining this world her mother tells her of, "Will I meet my daddy?" she spins on her heels to face her mother. Glinda gasps and brings her hands to her mouth. The long sandy hair tied into a braid, curious sapphire eyes with just a spark of innocence, intelligence and fierceness. _Elphaba. Fiyero._ Glinda chokes back a sob.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"Just, come over Sierr." Glinda whispers.

Sierrah toddles over, but she stumbles and her arms flail wildly in the air. Thankfully, Glinda catches her and pulls Sierrah into a hug. She holds on, her chin resting on the girls shoulder and Sierrah's hair acts as a cushion for Glinda. Glinda holds Sierrah at arms length to look at her, her thumbs brushing tiny strands of hair away from the green girl's eyes.

"Mama, are birds able to fly over the rainbow?"

"And Birds Sierr, yes, they can fly over the rainbow." Glinda smiles lovingly.

"Then why can't I?" Sierrah asks, chewing her bottom lip.

Sliding her hands down to hold Sierrah's, Glinda responds, "We don't have wings. But that doesn't mean we can't fly, because everyone deserves the chance to fly. You'll have your time to defy gravity, my sweet." soon wailing thunders throughout the Emerald Palace, "I must go and check on Caleb, I'll be back Sierrah." Glinda rises and leaves her daughter alone in the bedroom.

Sierrah returns to the window ledge and admires the height the birds- or Birds- as they fly towards the rainbow. She rests her head in her arms, looking up at the sky while tiny specks of rain drop onto her face and hair. Her eyebrows furrow together, "If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow. Why, oh why can't I?"


End file.
